


Elevator’s Love Story

by PonI_Universe



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Boyfriends, Co-workers, Elevatorstuck, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonI_Universe/pseuds/PonI_Universe
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang pertemuan dua pemuda yang terjebak di sebuah lift yang berhenti. Sembari menunggu petugas yang datang, keduanya saling berinteraksi. Tanpa tau, ternyata keduanya menyimpan perasaan tersembunyi, dimana hanya mereka yang atau tentang apa yang mereka rasakan selama ini.Welcome to Poni Universe, Selamat Membaca!
Relationships: Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun & Kim Wooseok, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Elevator’s Love Story

**_**Elevator** _ ** **_**’** _ ** **_**s Love Story** _ **

****Weishin OneShot Story, BxB, Sweet Romance, Ex- Boyfriend Couple Story.** **

* * *

* * *

_Poni Corp,_

Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang media, terlampau sangat sibuk di suatu hari di awal minggu. Banyak dari karyawan disana, yang disibukkan dengan _deadline-deadline_ yang bertubi-tubi datang meminta memaksa untuk diselesaikan.

Seperti halnya, di sebuah departemen _Promotion Event,_ yang sama-sama sibuk dengan detail kegiatan acara yang harus terus selalu melulu dikerjakan setiap menit. Banyak acara yang harus disusun sedemikian rupa untuk agar bisa masuk dalam _list_ penting di acara hari-hari selanjutnya.

“Wooseok, tolong berikan ini kepada Pak Jeong!”

Ucap Jinhyuk, seorang karyawan _Poni Corp,_ yang menjadi staf senior di departemen _Promotion Event._

_“_ Hyuk, tapi ini udah _ok-_ kan? Biar gak bolak-balik lagi nanti.” 

“Udah, Seok. Tolong pastiin juga ya, Pak Jeong tanda tangan di situ.” 

Sahut balas Jinhyuk, yang melihat ada sebuah kotak kosong yang wajib di tanda tangani oleh ketua tim mereka terkait lampiran dokumen acara dihari esok.

Langkah Wooseok bergerak yakin ke arah ruangan dengan label nama ‘Pimpinan Direktur : Jeong Woohyung’ di depan pintunya. Tangan Wooseok mengetuk pintu kayu itu pelan dan menggesernya kemudian.

“Permisi Pak Jeong, ini daftar acara untuk besok.” 

Tangan Wooseok menunjukkan dokumennya kepada Pimpinannya dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka di depan.

“Apa sudah yakin tak ada yang salah lagi? Kalau ini ada kesalahan, kalian tau kan harus memperbaiki ini sampai selesai hari ini.” 

Wooseok mengangguk menanggapi kalimat pemimpinnya. Berharap tak ada lagi kesalahan di dalam pekerjaannya bersama yang lain. Karena jika itu terjadi, pasti dirinya akan pulang terlambat lagi dan lagi. _Huh..._

_“_ Revisi ulang lampiran satu, jadwal program _Poni-Talkshow dan PoniVanJava_ belum ada kabar tamu yang datang. Jadi diganti dengan program lain yang naik.” 

Hela nafas Wooseok mulai terdengar berat, karena ternyata masih ada hal yang perlu ia benarkan lagi bersama dengan timnya.

“Satu lagi, jangan lupa daftar iklan yang masuk juga wajib dimasukkan ke dalam lampiran dua dan tiga.” 

“Jadi, kesimpulannya sudah tahu kan? Kembali ke ruanganmu dan perbaiki laporan ini dengan cepat. Waktu kita tak banyak.” 

Wooseok gagal mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Pemimpin Jeong. Memilih membawa kakinya keluar dari ruangan pemimpinnya dan masuk kembali ke ruangan kerjanya.

Jinhyuk disana sudah menunggu bersama dua orang tim yang lain, Sakura dan Chaeyon.

“Gimana? Udah dapat tanda tangannya?”

Tanya Jinhyuk begitu melihat Wooseok masuk ke ruangan mereka.

Wooseok memberikan lampiran yang semula, dan terlihat oleh ketiganya jika kertas tersebut masih dalam keadaan yang sama dengan semula. Kosong.

“Masih ada yang harus direvisi. Dibagian lampiran satu sampai tiga.” 

Jelas Wooseok pada ketiganya.

Sakura mencoba membuka lampirannya dan melihat beberapa poin yang dilingkari di sana. Seolah menunjukkan poin penting yang harus diperbaiki malam ini.

“Aku bisa ngerjain yang ini.” 

Jelas Sakura singkat.

“Coba boleh dilihat dulu?” 

Pinta Jinhyuk pada Sakura. Membagi beberapa dokumen itu sesuai dengan bagian mereka masing-masing.

Chaeyon dan Wooseok duduk bersebrangan mulai kembali menyalakan komputer mereka dan merapikan membenarkan pekerjaan yang harus diperbaiki.

“Kita bagi tugas aja ya. Udah sore juga, biar besok bisa _prepare_ buat besok pagi.” 

“Iya Hyuk.” 

“Siap, Kak Jinhyuk.” 

“Okay, Kak Hyuk.” 

Jawab ketiganya serentak bersamaan dan kembali bekerja bersama menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang wajib mereka selesaikan malam ini juga.

.

.

“Kak Jinhyuk- Kak Wooseok, kita pamit pulang ya!” 

Chaeyon menunduk memberi salam kepada seniornya, begitu laporan pekerjaannya selesai.

Wooseok juga kembali mengecek sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah _valid_ dan sesuai dengan kabar _update_ terbaru. Begitupun dengan Jinhyuk yang inisiatif mencetak laporan revisi itu untuk kembali disusun dan diberikan kepada Pimpinan Direktur di ruangannya.

“Ini, udah selesai.” 

Jinhyuk memberikan laporannya kepada Wooseok, asisten pekerjaannya dan mulai menyusun lembar perlembar itu kedalam susunan file yang sama.

“Okey, udah beres.” 

“Sini, biar gue aja yang ngasih ke Pak Jeong. Beres-beres aja rapi buat pulang, udah malem.” 

Ucap Jinhyuk begitu melihat suasana kantor di lantainya sudah mulai sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang fokus di bagian _News & Media _yang sibuk melakukan persiapan siaran di waktu malam.

“Hyuk,” 

Cegah Jinhyuk sebelum keluar dari ruangannya.

“Hng?” 

“Mau pulang bareng?” 

Pinta Wooseok kepada Jinhyuk.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Jinhyuk memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

“Okay, boleh. Tunggu sebentar yaa!” 

Jinhyuk memberikan sebuah senyum singkat kepada Wooseok sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi masuk ke ruangan atasan mereka.

.

.

Keduanya bersiap untuk pulang, begitu Jinhyuk mendapatkan _acc_ tanda tangan dari pemimpinnya.

Wooseok dan Jinhyukn segera mengambil jaket tebalnya, lalu beranjak keluar bersama menuju elevator untuk membawa mereka turun ke lantai utama.

Ada gelagat canggung, dan jarak dari langkah mereka menuju lift. Ditambah raut wajah yang kikuk dan bingung di keduanya, sampai akhirnya pintu elevator terbuka untuk membawa mereka turun.

“Gimana?”

Tanya Jinhyuk memulai berbicara, berharap menghilangkan rasa canggung.

“Apanya?” 

Kedua manik mata Wooseok menelisik kecil, mengintip ekspresi wajah Jinhyuk yang juga sama menatap ke arahnya.

“Kabar mungkin? Atau ya, sebulan kerja disini, gimana rasanya?” 

Wooseok berdeham sedikit, berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara keduanya di dalam lift.

“Kabar baik, dan buat kerjaan...juga masih bisa ngikutin. Masih aman.” 

Jinhyuk menggangguk, meng-iyakan ucapan kalimat Wooseok yang terdengar memang sekarang baik-baik saja.

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

Suara notifikasi terdengar di dalam elevator tersebut.

Ditambah lampu yang sesekali berkedip beberapa kali, membuat elevator itu seketika mati dan berhenti berjalan turun.

“Eoh? Kenapa ini?” 

Wooseok merasa sedikit panik, begitu merasakan elevator yang keduanya naiki mati seketika.

Mati dalam keadaan yang benar-benar diam tak bergerak ke lantai bawah. Padahal mereka hampir sampai di satu lantai lagi untuk bisa turun ke lobby utama kantor mereka.

“Hmh, rusak lagi kayaknya.” 

Sebuah tombol merah dengan tulisan ‘ _help_ _’_ di sekitarnya, Jinhyuk tekan berkali-kali.

Meminta bantuan dari balik pengeras suara yang ada di dalam elevator tersebut.

Wooseok sudah memilih bersandar di salah satu sudut dan terduduk sembari menunggu informasi dari seorang petugas di sana.

 _“_ _Halo-Halo, mohon tunggu dua puluh menit. Salah satu petugas ada yang akan datang memberi pertolongan._ _”_

Jinhyuk dan Wooseok mendengar informasi itu dan memilih duduk sembari menunggu. Keduanya duduk di sudut yang berbeda. Sibuk mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sama sekali tak ada sinyal di dalam.

“Gak ada sinyal juga?” 

Tanya Jinhyuk, dan segera dijawab dengan jawaban singkat oleh Wooseok.

Jeda hening itu kembali terulang. Namun, bukan Jinhyuk sekali jika ada orang disampingnya yang tidak ia ajak bicara.

“Hmh, sekarang sama siapa?” 

Sebuah pertanyaan baru terlempar dari mulut Jinhyuk.

Sempat ada raut wajah terkejut dari wajah Wooseok, dan melihat Jinhyuk dengan tatapan sedikit bingung.

“Apanya?” 

“Pacar.” 

Satu kata yang seakan kembali membuat Wooseok mengulang dan mengulik memorinya dimasa lalu. Tepat dimana ada seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya cukup sering. Terasa sangat manis sampai rasanya tak akan pernah bisa Wooseok lupakan.

“Gak ada. Sama sekali gak ada.” 

Jawab Wooseok singkat, dengan matanya yang berharap tak ingin sama sekali melihat ke arah Jinhyuk.

“Sama, aku juga belum punya pacar lagi setelah sama kamu.” 

Wooseok sama sekali tidak bertanya. Sama sekali.

Tapi disini justru Jinhyuk bertanya tanpa ba bi bu pada Wooseok. Langsung _to the point_ mengucap kalimat itu jelas.

“Oh...iya.” 

Ucap Wooseok berubah canggung.

Jinhyuk bisa melihat tubuh Wooseok yang sedikit meringkuk menahan dingin. Beberapa kali juga nampak Wooseok yang mengusap tangannya berharap hawa panas terasa dikulitnya.

“Ternyata masih sama ya.” 

Jinhyuk membuka jaketnya dan menyelimuti tangan Wooseok dari depan.

Pendingin ruangan di dalam elevator memang mati, namun lantai dan dinding di dalam itu cukup terasa dingin untuk kulit Wooseok yang tidak tahan dingin.

“Makasih.” 

Hening itu kembali terasa diantara keduanya. Rasanya menunggu dua puluh menit bak terasa menunggu berjam-jam lamanya jika seperti yang Wooseok dan Jinhyuk alami.

Suara perut yang berbunyi membuat keduanya kembali saling menatap. Wooseok yang mengenal laki-laki disampingnya tepat berada di masa lalu, seketika mengeluarkan sebuah biskuit kecil di dalam tas kerjanya.

“Nih, makan dulu. Biasanya dulu jam segini pasti udah makan malam.” 

Wooseok mengulurkan tangannya memberikan sebuah biskuit pada Jinhyuk.

“Makasih banyak. Masih inget aja.” 

Wooseok hanya tersenyum mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan Jinhyuk barusan.

Berharap setelah ini ada pembicaraan yang bisa mereka bahas tentang masa lalu itu. Tepat dimana keduanya dulu pernah menjalin hubungan sebagai seorang kekasih namun pupus karena hanya adanya kabar orang ketiga yang dibuat oleh beberapa orang yang tak suka dengan hubungan mereka.

“Sejin, itu semuanya salah paham.” 

Jinhyuk mulai membahas masa lalu itu. Dimana tepat saat keduanya menjadi mahasiswa dan tengah menjalin hubungan.

“Waktu itu, aku udah berusaha jelasin ke kamu tapi kamu udah nutup akses semuanya.” 

“Sampai aku dengar kamu sama Seungyoun-” 

Mendengar nama Seungyoun keluar dari kalimat Jinhyuk, Wooseok seketika menengok tepat ke arah Jinhyuk dengan mata yang sedikit berlinang.

“Aku gak ada apa-apa sama Seungyoun. Kamu juga percaya sama yang mereka bilang? Berarti kamu sama aja kayak mereka.” 

Nada bicara Wooseok sedikit meninggi.

“Kita salah paham Wooseok, aku tau. Bahkan aku udah cari tahu semuanya.” 

Jinhyuk berusaha merendahkan nadanya. Berharap Wooseok bisa mendengarnya kali ini.

“Kamu tau kalau Seungyoun dan Sejin sekarang udah pacaran? Bahkan udah mau menikah mereka.” 

Wooseok menggeleng, karena sama sekali tak ingin tahu menahu tentang masa lalu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

“Aku udah mau jelasin ini semua ke kamu, tapi kamu udah terlalu percaya sama anak-anak tentang isu miring aku pacaran sama Sejin. Padahal disitu kita masih pacaran.” 

Jinhyuk bisa mendengar suara Wooseok yang terisak.

Merasa tak enak karena membuat teman-hmh lebih tepatnya sekarang rekan kerja yang pernah menjadi mantan kekasihnya menangis di dalam elevator yang mati.

“Seok, Wooseok...jangan nangis! Aku paling gak bisa lihat kamu nangis.” 

Posisi duduk Jinhyuk berpindah dari yang semula duduk di sebrang sudut dalam elevator, kini justru berpindah duduk tepat di depan Wooseok, berharap bisa mendekap dan membuat Wooseok merasa lebih baik.

“Hyuk--hkss..”

“Aku masih sayang sama kamu.” 

Wooseok berucap lirih, dan bisikan pelan itu terasa lepas masuk di indra pendengaran Jinhyuk.

“Sstt- maafin aku yang terlambat bilang semuanya ke kamu, Seok. Aku juga salah disini.” 

Jinhyuk menepuk ringan punggung sempit Wooseok. Berharap suara isakan Wooseok bisa berkurang dengan pelukannya.

Wooseok menggeleng cukup pelan. Seakan menangkal kalimat Jinhyuk yang tengah menyalahkan dirinya, “Enggak Hyuk...aku yang bodoh karena terlalu percaya mereka. Aku terlalu kemakan-hks omongan mereka, sampai gak percaya sama kamu waktu itu.” 

“Stt- iya udah yaa... sekarang aku juga bersyukur waktu tau kamu masuk dan kerja disini. Udah lama aku mau bahas ini juga.” 

Tangan Jinhyuk membantu menyeka air mata Wooseok yang turun di sekitar manik matanya. Mencoba menenangkan Wooseok sedikit demi sedikit.

“Maafin aku Jinhyuk, aku baru berani-hkss sekarang. Awalnya, aku takut buat ngulang dan bahas ini lagi.” 

“Gak apa-apa. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. Benar kan?” 

Wooseok mencelos tertawa begitu Jinhyuk mengingat kalimat yang dulu sering ia ucapkan ketika keduanya masih menjalin hubungan. Dimana Jinhyuk akan selalu mengulang kalimat yang Wooseok ucapkan padanya. Salah satunya kalimat yang baru saja Jinhyuk ucapkan pada Wooseok barusan.

“Terima kasih ya.” 

Ucap singkat Jinhyuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Buat apa?” 

“Buat masih nunggu sampai sekarang, iya kan?” 

Wooseok mendecih sedikit tertawa begitu ke-PD-an Jinhyuk berada dititik puncaknya lagi. Tapi, bersamaan dengan itu, seakan kalimat Jinhyuk memang tepat bisa menjawab pertanyaannya selama ini yang memang belum bisa teralihkan oleh sosok Jinhyuk di hatinya.

Seakan hanya ada nama Jinhyuk yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya selama ini.

“Sama-sama...” 

_Srakk Srakkk_

Sebuah suara dari pengeras suara itu kembali terdengar.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ketukan dari pintu itu juga muncul membuat Jinhyuk dan Wooseok sama-sama terbangun dari posisi duduk keduanya.

“ _Apa masih ada orang di dalam?_ _”_

Teriak orang itu dari luar.

“Masih ada dua orang disini.” 

Jinhyuk berucap cukup keras. Berharap orang diluar itu bisa mendengar mereka dengan cukup jelas.

“ _Baiklah, tolong bergeser ke sudut sedikit. Kami akan membuka dan menggeser pintunya._ _”_

Jinhyuk dan Wooseok mengambil posisi yang berada di sudut. Satu sudut kiri yang keduanya pilih dengan posisi tubuh mereka yang sedikit berhimpit.

Pintu elevator itu sedikit terbuka, dan membuat celah pintu itu terlihat dengan kepala seorang staf yang muncul dari celah pintu elevator.

“Maaf Tuan, elevator yang ini memang seharusnya dalam jadwal perbaikan.” 

Ucap seorang staf itu menunduk memohon maaf kepada Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang sama-sama keluar dari elevator tersebut.

Dengan tubuh mereka yang terlihat cukup lemah dan lelah karena seharian bekerja. Ditambah lagi dengan keduanya yang baru saja membuka rahasia lama keduanya yang sudah cukup lama tersimpan rapat-rapat. Hanya karena kesalahpahaman dan keduanya sempat hilang kontak tanpa kabar.

Namun kali ini takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka dengan sangat apik. Tidak hanya bekerja dalam kantor dan tempat yang sama, namun juga menjadi sebagai _partner_ kerja di departemen yang sama untuk keduanya sebagai senior dan asisten staf.

“Mau aku anterin pulang aja? Bawa mobil?” 

Jinhyuk menawarkan tumpangan mobilnya pada Wooseok. Melihat malam ini sepertinya akan jarang transportasi yang lewat untuk mengantar dirinya pulang.

Sebuah gelengan, tanda Wooseok sama sekali tak membawa mobilnya hari ini, “Tadinya mau naik taksi. Tapi kayaknya udah gak ada jam segini.” 

“Yaudah, aku anterin aja ya?” 

“Ngerepotin?” 

“Enggak.” 

Langkah Wooseok hanya mengekori Jinhyuk, tepat ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir sendiri di lahan parkir utama gedung _Poni Corp._

Tangan Jinhyuk membuka salah satu sisi pintu untuk Wooseok masuk dan duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Begitu kemudian Jinhyuk berputar untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya menyusul Wooseok.

“Rumahnya dimana?” 

Tanya Jinhyuk mengatur GPS mobilnya.

“Masih yang lama.” 

Jawab Wooseok singkat.

Namun berakhir dengan sebuah semburat senyum tipis di wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

“Oh, haha okay. Kita berangkat yaa.” 

Setelah memastikan _seat-belt_ terpasang dengan sempurna, Jinhyuk mulai menekan pedal gasnya melajukan mobilnya untuk membawa Wooseok pulang.

Termasuk mungkin di situ, berharap jalinan hubungan yang semula terputus itu juga bisa kembali terjalin dengan sempurna.

Tak ada salah untuk berharap, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan rasa yang pernah tertanam cukup dalam.

_Weishin Love Story- Poni Universe_

_Fin._

_PoniWarteg._

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca cerita ini.  
> Semoga terhibur! Salam kenal~


End file.
